Pro NaruHinaAnti NaruSaku:Hinata's revenge
by McrXxTayuya
Summary: Sakura tries to flirt with Naruto and Hinata shows her a thing or two ;


_**Pro NaruHina/ANTI NaruSaku: Hinata's revenge**_

Team Kurenai were walking back to the konaha village after a very long day, having a mission that was almost impossible to beat and a three hour training? Wow that is HARSH. They walked in silence. Shino broke it at once.

"Hmm, Naruto was supposed to give me more info on our mission before we were supposed to leave." He said to start a casual conversation. Hinata jumped at hearing Naruto's name, her face turned red. She gasped too.

"Uhhh Hinata?" said Kiba.

"Y-yes Kiba-kun?" Said Hina.

"Are u planning on telling Naruto how you feel, or are you going to let that pink shrew have him? Haha thats something Tayuya would say." He had a good laugh duting that last part. It took a while for Hinata to answer.

By the time they were already in Konaha, through the main gate and into their main discussion room, for only Kurenai's team mostly.

"Are you even gonna answer the question?" Kiba asked, still laughing over the joke he made.

Hinata turned around with her back towards Shino and Kiba and Akamaru.

"Well...I was kinda planning to.. and of course im not gonna let that pink whore get him!" She said the pink whore part in a pouty face. Kiba had another good laugh. Then he said, "Well you better hurry because i heard from Naruto that shes planning on doing certain things to him at the back of the ramen shop. What a whore."

Hinata flinched around hesitantly again, is tis really true?

"Uh...Kiba!! Dont joke like..that!! You got me frightened!!" Hinata hesitated.

Kiba didnt respond but just laid back on a chair.

Shino responded instead, "*sighs*, what Kiba meant to say was that Sa- I mean the pink thing realizes her feelings for Naruto and is going to reveal them at Naruto's favorite place. Maybe you should-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Hinata screamed as an unexpected growl shook in her. Her face red, hands turned to fists, the look in her eyes were terrifying.

No one had ever seen this look on Hinata before and no one would ever dream of it happening in a whole life time. She did not take this lightly at all.

Shino and Kiba also Akamaru were very afraid at her reaction, they would feel worse if Hinata were to take her anger out on them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!, Hinata said in her high pitched voice when shes mad,'SHE'S SUCH A SLUT! WHY AM I EVEN NICE TO THAT..THAT SKANK! I HATE HER!!"

They tried to calm her down but nothing worked..then (author's note: this is the funny part even know it might not even be possible ;)) Hinata took out a shot gun..they stood shocked and pale and ducked as she started shooting everywhere.

"NARUSAKU WILL NEVER HAPPEN"

She reached the ramen shop finding the pink thing she was upset about and she was trying to make a move on Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, you are so funny!, said Sakura,'Maybe we should do this again some time and maybe do something else."She said this with her hand on his chest giggling at everything she said. Hinata slammed the door closed, interrupting Naruto who was about to respond.

"H-hinata what are you doing here-"

He got cut off again because Hinata ran after Sakura and at first bitch-slapped her causing blood in the pink things face and head.

She threw the shotgun on the floor and left Suckura on the floor while hinata crushing her throat with the heel of her foot.

"Hmph youre not so tough without those gloves huh Sakura? You never changed, oh..and Naruto's mine!"

The pink thing didnt respond.

Naruto, seeing all of this, was not shockd by sakura getting hurt but shocked that Hinata was so angry and expressed it.

The following day, the pink shrew did not flirt with naruto anymore, due to the fact that she is now scared of her. And now Naruto does not even notice that she exist and is now dating Hinata.

"Naruto, im so sorry about how i reacting it was not me." Said Hinata

"Its ok Hinata^-^ at least where together thats all that matters *kisses u*"

"*kisses bk and blushes* Well...i supposed sakura deserved it."

"Who that? o.o" siad Naruto

Hinata just smiled "Oh naruto, im so happy im with you i love you"

Naruto kissed her again and they lives a great life together.

The End ll^/-^ll


End file.
